


Elementary, my dear Verges

by sereniteasocks



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verges gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary, my dear Verges

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my main tumblr, icypiece.

A strange man was in Verges room. She should have screamed, but there was something about him..”Who are you?” she asked,  
"Deduce it, dear Verges" he said.  
The words rang familiar. And then, she realized. When reading the novels, she had mostly seen him as Benedict Cumberbatch, sometimes as Basil Rathbone, and a bunch of various names.. but sometimes, it was not a face she had seen before. It had been a face of her own making. That face, was this.

 

"You are Sherlock Holmes!" she exclaimed, her eyes almost scarily wide.  
"Correct, and quickly noted. My compliments" he said.  
"Should I guess why you are here?" It was 4 o’clock in the night. She had been slightly sleepy, but as she got up to a sitting position, that sleepiness was gone.  
"You are too humble to dare dream it. I am here to congratulate you. You have showed impressive genius and in another world, we would be partners. Maybe even rivals."  
"Oh, I don’t believe that.."  
"There are many things here that are hard to believe, aren’t there?"  
"Yes, very true."  
"I guess I have to prove it, to your skeptical mind."  
He opened one of her drawers and pulled out a notepad and a pen.  
"That ink stain" Verges pointed out. "That’s how you knew which drawer to open."  
"Yes", Sherlock said, with a hint of a smile."Sadly I must leave now, cases to solve. I think this will make everything clear, however"  
He handed her a note, and before she could read it, or even thank him. he disappeared.

She awoke in the morning, and began to slowly starting to put the night together. It must have been a dream. A wonderful dream. It couldn’t be..  
Then she felt a piece of paper in her hand. It was crumpled. She opened it, and her eyes grew wide again as she read:  
”Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth”.


End file.
